Aaron Mikaelson (Old One)
Aaron Mikaelson was the eldest son of Esther and Mikael belonging to the Viking Daner Tribe, he was born with a natural powerful skill in Magic especially Dark Magic and by the age of Fifteen could use disguised Dark magic effortlessly and skillfully as though simply breathing, his father feared the child and reacted badly when he learned that Aaron's "imaginary friend" was the folk story demonic entity known only as Silas. Mikael argued with Esther over the fact and Esther did not care much causing Mikael to take a heavy handed stance against his wife, an angry Aaron easily subdued his father and accidentally burned down the entire village in his anger, to spare her son death at the hands of the Tribe Esther was forced to seal him from time and space with a spell. Roughly ten centuries later, Aaron is awakened by Kol with the intent to use his brother's great powers and abilities, to defeat and destroy Silas. History Childhood Aaron was born in the Old World before the 10th Century, born with powerful and out of control magic he was approached by Silas's Cult, the Cult sought to use Aaron to free Silas however instead Silas forgo telepathic communication with the head of the Cult only to speak to Aaron instead. Aaron learned to control his Magic under Silas and learned the darkest secrets of Dark Magic, he wrote everything he discovered - with and without Silas's help - down in the Tome of the Undying, a Tomb with magically blank pages that words would only appear and could only be read while in Aaron's hands. With Silas giving him guidance, Aaron's growth in the field of magic was prodigious and unrivaled in the record of history, in no time at all he had mastered the fundamental ability of using some simple Magic - especially Dark Magic - without the usage of incantations. He learned of blood magic (dark magic requiring sacrifice of human life or life blood), and dabbled in Expression which Silas taught him how to overcome its addictions and how to tap into it without being subjugated to using it all the time, his powers became so great that Mikael began to worry for his patriarchal supremacy. Imprisonment Mikael's aggression at Aaron started as fear and worry regarding his powers, many times Mikael had argued with Esther and many times Aaron had been angered watching the spats, he often spoke about it with Silas and soon Mikael learned that Aaron's invisible friend was named after the folklore Devil that the Tribe feared. Mikael approached Esther and argued abusively with her, this was the last straw for Aaron as he angrily threw Mikael against the wall with Telekinesis, his own magical control slipped and the Tribe Village burned to the ground as a consequence. Unwilling to assume responsibility for what his actions caused and fearful of his son's power, Mikael spurned the surviving Villages into an uproar and intended to have the child killed which Esther begged him against, this was stopped by Esther's friend who had another idea that would spare those who would feel guilt over killing the child. Aaron was sealed away with magic, and he would remain imprisoned in a tomb for the next two thousand years, while his parents and clan would migrate to a "mystic land" in the New World across the Sea putting their memories of what happened to rest. The Cult of Silas, went back into hiding. Vampire Diaries Awakening Truth from Esther Esther's Ghost was invoked by Bonnie seeking a way to defeat Aaron, Esther reveals that she has nothing that they can use against Aaron, and she cannot predict his plans even though he was her beloved son. Esther does reveal that Aaron was born - just like Silas, from Dark Magicks and that since she was married to Mikael, it made him no less of a Mikaelson as no other parent mortally existed to claim him. Personality and traits Aaron is considered be in every essence a Mikaelson, he is passionate, cunning, sometimes honourable and expertly Vindictive. Like his mother, he is revealed to have anger run on cold fusion, seemingly totally calm even when angry until the aggressor knows no better until it is too late for them. Aaron is more like his mother than his father, despite following his father more so in appearance, he is willing to go by "the ends justify the means" and he is utterly loyal to the idea of family although maybe ironically not totally loyal to the family itself. Aaron had a mentor telepathic relationship with Silas and had fallen in love with the unknown entity, he was terribly disappointed when Silas assimilated Jeremy's personality and desires enough to use his magic to break every bone in Silas's legs, he reveals that Silas spoke to him lovingly in his centuries of sleep offering that Aaron could be his "Queen of Darkness" which Aaron admits he found flattering. Aaron has also shown signs of intense fear, worry and intent to kill almost anyone he has to to save his own life. Physical Appearance Aaron Mikaelson has a traditional young appearance with the contemporary similarity with all the men in the Mikaelson family, dark brown hair and dark eyes, he has tanned skin from living his entire young life outdoors. He grows slightly older, sprouting a fine amount of chest hair, and his hair darkens as a side effect of his hair pigments having been from sunlight for the last Thousand years. He managed to become Immortal before the worst side effects of the accelerated aging could take hold. Powers and Abilities Aaron was one of the most powerful Warlocks of his time and was born an Old One, unlike Silas however he gained immense mental and magic powers, but lacked the superhuman powers and immortality of an Old One that caused him to fit in like a regular human being. Even after physically becoming an Old One, Aaron retained his incredible magical potential, but only had the basic physical characteristics seen in Immortals. Old One abilities Although born an Old One, Aaron lacked the traditional abilities that were akin to all Old Ones up until he performed a powerful magical Rite, known as the Old One Ascension Ceremony. He gained powers including: *'Immortality' - As an Old One, Aaron is truly immortal, he cannot be killed by any injury, weapon, illness, disease, lack of food or drink. His body could be destroyed by an act of extremely powerful Magic, an act of great magic by the hands of a prodigious Witch - like Qetsiyah, at the cost of the spellcaster's life. *'Superhuman Strength' - Aaron is the weakest Old One, he has physical strength surpassing a member of the Five and most normal Vampires, but not strength on the level of Elder Vampires (e.g. Katherine Pierce) or the Originals. *'Superhuman Speed' - Aaron is in no way the fastest being on the planet, however he is faster than a majority of all Vampires, except the Originals. *'Healing Factor' - As an Old One, Aaron possessed the supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Super Senses' - As an Old One, Aaron has the supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Vampire Weakness Immunity' - As an Old One he cannot be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. He also cannot be killed with the White Oak Stake or neutralized by the White Oak Ash Daggers, as the "Old One Ascension Ceremony" is not performed within the laws of Magic and Nature but instead dependant on Expression, therefore even if used as ingredients in the Ceremony they would not affect Aaron during or even after becoming an Old One. *'Astral Projection' - Even before being awakened by Kol, Aaron was capable of projecting his consciousness and surviving spiritually outside of his body, this is the only evident Old One ability that Aaron has shown before going through the "Old One Ascension Ceremony". After becoming an Old One in truth, it is implied that Aaron's power in this field surpasses all other Old Ones including Silas, unlike Silas it would be impossible to bind his spirit to one place with magic for any length of time. **'Telepathy' - While in his Old One spirit form, Aaron would have the power to communicate with people, either other Witches, the Supernaturally aware or sleeping individuals. **'Illusions' - While in his Old One spirit form, Aaron would be capable of slipping into the minds of others, while there he could generate illusions regardless of whether the person is awake or asleep. **'Possession' - While in his Old One spirit form, Aaron would be capable of possessing specific people, especially if he took time to mentally weaken them beforehand. *'Self-Resurrection' - Aaron is capable of self-resurrection, another ability he was given that allows him to use powerful Dark magic by possessing a Witch or Warlock, to recreate his Immortal body but costs the possessed their life. Magic abilities Aaron's main field of expertise, even after becoming an Old One he retained his power in Magic, these abilities basely include: *'Channeling' - The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Divination' - The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell Casting' - The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. Aaron was a master of Telekinesis. **'Reality warping' - Aaron has the power to warp the very nature of reality, he was able to take his Mother's magic in raw energy form and warp it, before brining it under his control and allowing him to absorb its power. ***'Teleportation' - Aaron can displace himself and others of his choosing from one point in time-space, and relocate himself elsewhere, he can literally use magic to teleport. *'Witches Brew' - The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. *'Dark Magic' - Aaron is a expert in using Dark Magic, he cares little for the Spirits and their desire to stop such practices, doing as he wishes no matter who on the "Other Side" gets hurt as a consequence. *'Sacrificial Magic' - Aaron is implied to be able to use Sacrificial Magic, he claims that he would be able to create a weapon capable of causing Silas immense pain and suffering without killing him, all he would require is a lot of time and "supernatural resources" to sacrifice. *'Expression' - Aaron has dabbled in Expression, he knows a method of using Expression or drawing upon its limitless power, without having to become addicted to it. Notable Spells cast Aaron cast a number of spells, both as a Warlock and as an Old One, they include: *'Old One Ascension Ceremony' - A spell of the deepest Darkness that can make an Old One, a creation of invincible power and lifespan, a true Immortal. **'Latin incantation' - The Latin incantation is: "Conuertere ignis, aqua, terra, aer in profundum laci. Aperiesque ostium, et usque in sæculum. Texere gemini in crinibus angues in Ouroboros. Aperiesque ostium, et signa futuri et finis praeteriti. Laminas Tempus percutiam aeternitatis. Saltatio gladio perforavit aeterni. Transforma mortalitate ad immortalitatem, Et hoc a luce et tenebris, In luto et inuoluat mortales tuerentur, jaspis: secundum, Semper aliquid fato liberum est." **'English translation' - The English translation is: "Revert fire, water, Earth and Air to the depths of the Abyss. Open the doorway to eternity. Weave me in the twin coils of the Ouroboros. Open the final door and seal the future and past. Strike down Time with the Blade of Eternity. Pierce through with the Sword of the Eternal Dance. Transform mortality to immortality! Free from light and darkness! Envelop mortal clay into unbreakable diamond, Forever free from Fate itself!" Weaknesses Weaknesses *'Magic' - Incredibly Powerful Magic channeled by an extremely experienced and Prodigious Witch/Warlock, can destroy the body of a Old One at the cost of their life, however the Old One would eventually be able to possess and/or recreate their body. Former Weaknesses *'Disbelief' - The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear' - A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality' - Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) **'Accelerated Aging' - Aaron was revealed to be stricken by Nature's Laws, as he was frozen in time and did not age then gradually those years would catch up with him that by the year's end he would reach adulthood before suddenly dying, this is another reason he desired Silas's resurrection so that together they could make him Immortal in the quickest possible time. *'Overuse of Magic' - The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Relationships Romantic Interests Silas Gallery tumblr_mv1ooji3cQ1rfxbjmo1_500.jpg|A troubled young man. Trivia *Like Mikael, the meaning of Aaron's name comes from a Hebrew meaning, Aaron in Hebrew means "mountain of strength". Other theories claim a Hebrew derivation, and suggest meanings such as "high mountain" or "exalted". *While Mikael is spelt in the Scandinavian version of the Hebrew name Michael, Aaron is literally its Hebrew version, the Scandinavian version of Aaron is actually Aron. *'Aaron' is the first son of Esther, and currently, her physically youngest. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Immortal Category:Male Category:Warlock